


Sleepy Birthday Kisses

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth rotting birthday fluff, basketball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy birthday tiger is woken up by a syrupy sweet Kuroko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Better late than never right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fic, thusly my first KagaKuro mush fest!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

A soft voice whispered in Kagami’s ear, slowly bringing him out of the light sleep he was in. The coo of his name rolling off a tongue with warm breath made him squirm into the mattress.

  
“Taiga….” He then felt a tender kiss to the side of his neck. He was starting to come out of his groggy state as he felt lips against his skin. Slowly he started to register the slight weight on his back, and a pair of hands running over the bumps of his spine which sent tingling little shivers over his large form.

  
“hmmm?” was the only response he could muster as he felt Kuroko shift and start to leave little kisses down the back of his neck and the tops of his bare shoulders. He was suddenly quite thankful he didn’t wear a shirt to bed as the smaller man shifted again, resting his hands now on Kagami’s hips to steady himself as he moved. Nibbles and licks trailed across his skin, the touch of the other mans lips left little tingling trails over the strong muscles of the redheads back.

  
“Taiga….” The warm voice purred in to his ear again as fingers gripped harder at his sides, there was a very obvious desire pouring out of the mouth that now nibbled at his ear lobe. What was up with his shadow today?

  
Kagami hummed again as the fingers made gentle swirls and massaged the muscles with a firm grip and he was so not going to complain, or make a move to stop his boyfriend in the least. When Tetsuya was in this kind of mood, the tiger would take advantage of every moment of it.

  
He loved waking up like this, his shadow’s light touches dancing over his form; Kagami felt truly loved in these private moments. Somehow the smaller man could make him forget his size, the ache of his muscles, or the stress from training. He was able to reduce an angry, violent tiger, to a purring kitten with just the softest look from his sky blue eyes, eyes that Kagami could spend hours lost in.

  
Right now though, he wanted to get lost in the soft touches, the little kisses, and breathy whispers of his name. The red head had no idea this was what being in love with your best friend was like and it caught him off guard everyday when Tetsu would do make even the simplest little gestures. The brush of his palm along Kagami’s lower back as they passed in the kitchen, or the simple act of a chaste kiss before either of them walked out the door with out the other. All these mundane moments made his heart flutter like a school girl.

  
He wanted, no needed, to kiss those teasing, soft, sweet pliant lips that where still dancing up and down his spine. Kuroko needed to be in his arms while Kagami held him tight to his bare chest and inhaled the sweet, tangy scent of his partner, no, his lover; his best friend; his shadow and light. Tetsuya was his entire world, even more so than basketball.

  
As he twisted his torso and glanced back. He was met with a pair of crystal blue eyes that reflected back everything the red head felt. For a moment he wondered when he became such a damn sap, but that thought went out his head as his breath was taken away by the beautiful smiling face that looked back at him like he was the universe. His eyes of ruby red couldn’t break away from the gaze till Kuroko, himself, slipped off the larger man’s back and wiggled his way into the blankets.

  
With a few impish shimmies to get into his spot, Kuroko was firmly wrapped up in a very strong pair of arms that felt like home to him. He tipped his chin up, as if to speak, but it was cut off before it could form in his mouth.

  
Kagami’s lips were on his is a sleepy, relaxed kiss that melted Tetsuya in an instant, making his hands unconsciously claw at the others chest. His entire body shivered against his boyfriend as a soft little moan escaped his throat while his eyes closed into the sweetness. Kuroko was still, to this day, amazed at what one of this man’s kisses could do to him; they were like water to a desert flower and he could spend hours just drinking him in.

  
The red head pressed the flat of his tongue against the soft pillows of his boyfriend’s lips and tilted their heads gently as Kuroko welcomed the muscle in to the warmth of his mouth. There was passion to it, but it was languid, sleepy, and sweet, not demanding. He couldn’t suppress yet another moan, that was echoed by Kagami as their mouths moved slowly against each other with practiced fluidity. Tetsu sighed through his nose as he just kept falling deeper into the kiss.

  
They both whimpered when the kiss had to break, breathing was not optional. As Kagami pressed his forehead to his lovers he opened his deep red eyes while he breathlessly took in the sight that greeted him.

  
Tetsuya was truly beautiful, even with his mop of wild hair sticking out in every direction. His normally pale skin was dusted with pink across his cheeks and light sapphire eyes were sparkling with his pupils blown wide with desire and love. The man’s lips were the perfect shade of pink, glistening with saliva, and swollen from the kiss. His chest pressed tighter against Kagami’s as he caught his breath looking into his favorite pair of red eyes.

  
Kuroko gave his boyfriend a tender smile before he pressed his lips against Kagami’s nose and then snuggled his face into the crook of the red heads neck. Yes, this was exactly how he wanted this moment, he thought to himself.

  
“Happy birthday, Taiga” he whispered, still a bit breathless, into the birthday boy’s ear.

 


End file.
